


Angel Sucks Off Colonel Sanders

by boa_bec



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Humor, i knew i was going to hell before but at this point i am beyond redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boa_bec/pseuds/boa_bec
Summary: One Saturday night, Angel has an encounter he won’t soon forget.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Colonel Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Angel Sucks Off Colonel Sanders

**Author's Note:**

> i was kidnapped and forced to write this against my will
> 
> Alternate Title: uwuwuwu

The year was 1984.

Angel had been in Hell for…a few decades now. (He didn’t know the specific number, sue him. Time was a human concept that he’d been all too happy to leave behind.)

Perhaps he’d say things were going well for him. (Something going  _ well _ for  _ him? _ Imagine that!) He had a job he loved, a best buddy and partner in crime to cause mayhem with, and an adorable little piggy he adored! Maybe it wasn’t much, but it was certainly a lot more than he’d ever had going for him in life.  _ And they say Hell is supposed to make you ‘regret’ sinning! Hah! Ain’t that a laugh! _

When he was given time off from work, Angel was known to frequent the same few bars and nightclubs around where he lived. And that’s what he had been doing on that fateful night.

Clad in a face full of makeup and glitzy jewelry, draped in neon pinks and yellows, Angel sat with a champagne flute in his hand, eyeing the barkeep’s sweet behind while he wasn’t looking. Cherri was busy with her new boyfriend (who Angel definitely wasn’t jealous of for taking up all her time recently, no sir, not one bit), so he was here all on his lonesome.

Angel brought his glass to his lips and downed the rest of his drink. Then his eyes began to wander…

…before landing on an absolute stud of a sinner. He was tall, dark, and handsome; ashy gray skin and crinkly white hair, both on his balding head and that sexy, sexy goatee. Two curled horns sprouted from his head and a long, pointed tail swayed near the ground, brushing the floor. Behind those beautiful specs were dark, tired eyes, staring into the bottom of his beer mug with sheer sorrow.

He was  _ perfect. _

Eyes alight with lascivious glee, Angel licked his lips and stalked over, determined to get a taste of that Kentucky Fried Dicken.

“Hey there, big daddy,” He purred, lithely sliding up next to the Colonel and hooking an arm around his shoulders, shooting finger guns at him with his lower pair. “You here with anyone~?”

“‘Fraid not, sonny,” the older man grumbled in response. “It’s been a long, long time since anyone’s had eyes for this old man.” He guzzled what remained of his beer and belched rather crudely. Angel could smell the alcohol on his breath, and it only turned him on more.  _ He had to have him. _

“Oh, babydoll, don’t say that! What’m I, chopped liver?” The spider snickered, leaning close enough to whisper in the Colonel’s ear. “Gimme the chicken fill-up, you sexy beast.”


End file.
